<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter than Honey, Wilder than Steam by lover_of_blue_roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201688">Sweeter than Honey, Wilder than Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses'>lover_of_blue_roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Must Fuck Weekend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Being in Rut, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega in heat can't give consent as is needed, Omega!Freddie, Prenter induces Freddie's heat, Prenter is a douche, Queen Must Fuck Weekend, but nothing more, please ask for more details, typical a/o consent problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Freddie's heat is well regulated by his birth control, that is until Paul fucking douchebag Prenter induces a heat. But now who will take care of needy Freddie omega?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, attempted paul prenter/freddie mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Must Fuck Weekend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queen Must Fuck Weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>really not beta'd 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deaky hadn't- well to say he'd never liked Prenter was putting it mildly. What did that alpha scumbag need to spend so much time with their omega band leader for? Deaky was vaguely aware that they had had a brief rather casual sexual relationship before returning to being boss and employee again. The idea that alphas and omegas couldn't work together was outdated and Deaky didn't like to consider himself sexist. In his defense he had no problem with their roadies being mixed, Ratty was a knothead and Crystal a sweetscent.</p><p>No Deaky's problem was more- Paul. Paul fucking Prenter. Prenter might be capable and attentive to Freddie's needs but he was also a demanding, disrespectful jerk, that thought he knew better and was better than everyone else. And maybe... Part of his problem was also Freddie. Sure it was fine for other omegas to work with other alphas but Freddie- Fuck there was no non-creepy way to say it- but Deaky thought of Freddie as his. </p><p>Which was definitely an unacceptable thing for Deaky to think, but he had never acted on it, never said it out loud, nothing. So he'd like to think he was at least practicing correctly even if he couldn't control his thoughts. He'd- he'd never felt this way about another omega, just Freddie. And John liked to think this was because he liked Freddie for more than his scent or what was between his legs, but you know because Freddie was actually a really great person.</p><p>John might have been in a grey zone of questionable behavior with how he thought of Freddie in the privacy of his own mind. But what he sure as fuck didn't believe in was that alphas regardless of whether or not they were in rut from their cycle or were triggered into one upon smelling an omega in heat, were powerless to stop themselves from taking an omega. </p><p>That's what he'd been told by the omega rights movement and having never scented one before, that's what he believed. But then of course- Freddie went into heat off cycle. With the new accessibility of birth control, Freddie had always been regular and they could easily schedule to accommodate him. What they hadn't expected was for Prenter to go into rut and trigger Freddie's heat due to prolonged exposure.</p><p>While omegas' heats smelled like the sweetest smell, most often caramel like, ruts had no detectable smell. Deaky didn't need Roger's biology degree to understand why that came about. Rape was a tragic but real part of human history, finding omegas and having stalking alphas go unseen seemed logical when relationships more prey and predator. But Prenter knew-! No alpha in rut didn't know, especially one of his age, and instead of dismissing himself, he stayed- he fucking stayed by Freddie's side.</p><p>And now John walked in to see Freddie at the start of heat and bloody Prenter taking advantage of his dear friend. To say he saw red was an understatement, it was almost like he was having an out of body experience as he could feel himself snarl, teeth bared. Prenter was either too dumb or too confident to see the very real threat that the bassist posed, snarling back rather than backing down. Although maybe he was too deep into rut and thinking only with his knot, not that that was going to stop Deaky from defending what was *his.* </p><p>Prenter snarls viciously but makes no move to attack, instead crouching over Freddie's still sleeping form. Deaky doesn't hesitate to stalk forward, Prenter is assuming Deaky's going to stop, to posture, to assess, but he's wrong. Deaky keeps going until he's past the point of no return, at which point he lunges the short remaining distance and knocks Prenter off of his feet. John follows Prenter's falling form, landing on top with all of his weight, which also makes him close enough to give a few stunning punches. </p><p>John has been in fights before, and is capable enough against such a dumbass. Quick is the name of the game, most fights don't last long, and that's definitely best. Dragging this out will only cause more problems. John wraps an elbow around Prenter's throat and hauls him out in this choke hold. "Crystal?!" He calls out to the first capable person that comes to mind that isn't also an alpha. </p><p>Crystal quickly appears from another suite with his sizable biceps. Fortunately he's been with them long enough that he first takes Prenter into his hold, also in a headlock, before asking, "What's happened?" Roger also emerges from the same room, and instantly he too smells it. Of course alphas are the most entune to it. "Wha-?" Their drummer is confused for second before he understands the obvious, and turns to Prenter. "You're in bloody rut and you didn't fuck off from Freddie's side?"</p><p>"I- I was going to-"</p><p>"What now that he's already in heat and will be desperate for it?"</p><p>John is grinding his teeth so hard, he can barely open his mouth to talk. "I found him nesting in Freddie's bed while Fred was still sleeping." And seemingly groping him. </p><p>Roger looks like he's going to kick Prenter even as the man does not struggle in Crystal's hold. "This is all a misunderstanding. Freddie wants me to spend his heats with him. I'm in- It's Freddie's heat that caused my rut," Prenter apparently chooses as a lie.</p><p>"Like hell he does!" Roger's expression of murderous rage continues.</p><p>But John- John can't help but to doubt. For Freddie's heat to be now- that would mean that Freddie was off of his birth control. Sharing one's heat and being off birth control would mean... it would mean things were really serious. And yet as much as Deaky's heart threatens to break, he just- he can't believe it. That would be such a big life decision, not only personally but also for the band and their work, that Freddie would have told them.   </p><p>He just- Deaky takes the single step backwards needed to enter Freddie's room before slamming the door closed. He'll need to jam towels under the door if he doesn't want the smell leaking out. The sound has only just woken Freddie from his deep slumber. "Grrmmm," He rubs adorably at his eyes before batting those stunning beautiful browns at John, "Alpha?"</p><p>John shivers, fuck to be called so by the omega he considers his- but he knows it's just the heat talking. It's likely that Freddie is so heat addled he can't even recognize Deaky, which is what he tells himself as he walks towards the bed. It's just so Freddie can recognize him, if not by smell than at least by face. But even if Fred could- he'd be attracted to any alpha pheromones in such a state.  "Prenter," Deaky tries and Freddie's brow wrinkles, "He said you wanted to share your heat with him."</p><p>Freddie just frowns, grabbing onto John's hand now that he's close enough. "Alpha," he repeats rubbing his cheek against the palms and nuzzling at the wrists. Deaky's alpha instincts don't flinch away from this, because he truly does trust the singer at his most vulnerable points. </p><p>"Do you want Prenter?" John tries again, trying to stay on topic.</p><p>"Alpha," Freddie repeats tightening his grip, he seems to be awaking from his sleep but only to grow more heat crazed. "You're alpha."</p><p>Deaky sucks in a sharp breath at this, inadvertently getting more of that intoxicating smell. He can feel his rut coming onto him like a freight train. That's right, John the alpha. He fought Prenter and won and now the omega is his. And clearly the omega knows this by how it does not stand but stays low and presents his neck.</p><p>-No fuck! He's suppose to be better than this. Freddie can't consent like this- he's too far gone in heat, John should really leave. He isn't controlled by his hormones nor by his rut. That's what he keeps telling himself as he kneels over the blankets, trapping Freddie beneath him. But Freddie is the best omega, and of course likes his alpha- "Ah fuck!" John grunts out as Freddie gives soft kittenish licks to his wrists, rolling his hips down automatically. Shit, he's really close to being in full rut, soon, very soon. He's never fallen so fast. Freddie looks up at him and while much of his mind might be gone, that devilish glint in his eyes is 100% the man he knows and loves. </p><p>Once John reacts so positively, Freddie opens his mouth and begins to suck as though to give him a hickey on that most sensitive of spot. John can't help but to keep moaning as he sinks his other hand into Freddie's shorn locks, pinning his mouth in place. Freddie continues to look up at him with those dark, dark eyes, that seem to be swallowing him whole. And it is while maintaining that same intense look that Freddie scrapes that skin with his teeth. </p><p>"Fuck." John curses as he pulls at Freddie's hair. He doesn't- He doesn't even know what he wants. On one hand as he falls into rut, the scent glands will swell there and only get more sensitive, on the other- Goddamn the very thought of that playful, talented mouth on his dick is getting him hard.    </p><p>Freddie pulls him more onto the bed, half sitting on top of the blankets. "Alpha," Freddie repeats. Damn, John doesn't even know if Freddie is capable of identifying who John is or merely the fact that he is an alpha is enough. Maybe he did want to do this with Paul. But- a traitorous part of his mind whispers- even if he did want Prenter, Prenter wasn't good enough. He lost to Deaky and now Freddie is his- well not yet, he has to claim Freddie first for that. He can feel his mouth salivate at the very idea and his knot throb.</p><p>Freddie is pulling at Deaky's clothes trying to get them off, before even his own pajamas and Deaky can't remember why that might be a bad idea. There is this delicious smelling omega under him, an omega he fought for- his omega. Deaky isn't in full rut yet and is coordinated enough to makes quick and easy of his clothes. Freddie appreciatively runs his hands over his skin practically whining for it as his smells mellows from desperate need to be being taken care of.  </p><p>Mmm and does Deaky plan on giving it to him. Deaky stands up, to which Freddie whines in distress, but Deaky is only pulling back the covers and shedding the last of his clothing before attacking Freddie's. He's always know that Freddie has a gorgeous body, how could he not when they shared a dressing room for so many years and Freddie wore those skin tight catsuits, but this- Seeing him like this, in heat, hot and bothered, is really something. His eyes grown dark, a light sheen of sweat over his skin, and of course his dick starting to harden and his hole wettening as he continues to awaken from slumber.</p><p>"You're beautiful, my omega," John hears himself say as though from far away, his rut is making his mind blank- there is only one thing he wants; to make that omega his. Mark him, fuck him, claim him so that no motherfuckers can even think about touching Fred, let alone inducing a heat. Which is a gross and terrible violation normally but doubly so when one considers how busy their job makes them.</p><p>Deaky wants to join him on the bed but first- He grabs up their clothes and seals the doorjamb. Sweeter than any sugar could ever be, better than taffy or caramel. John has no words for what it is doing to him, he could never leave now. He doesn't want to fight other alphas that fall into rut- Freddie will be his, and his alone. </p><p>Now that they are both naked, John settles over Freddie's prone form, rubbing their growing cocks together and lowers to smell him. The smell is even stronger, even better here. Freddie wraps his arms around his back, he feels so hot to the touch. Deaky lathes the singer's neck with his tongue before lowering down to mouth at the swollen scent glands at the base. He gently sucks on them and grazes them with his teeth. Freddie keens as he rakes his fingernails down Deaky's back. </p><p>"Rmmm," Deaky can't help but to nearly purr in contentment as he can smell Freddie really starting to grow slick. Not only heat but a worthy alpha is making his body react like this- because it wants John. And John definitely wants that. He wants to claim the omega, wants to make the room absolutely reek of the two of them and sex, wants the whole world to know what's about to happen. </p><p>He tries to be considerate as he grabs at Freddie's body, laying his hands over his chest, but Freddie is less considerate in his turn, further gone, and grabs aggressively at John, trying to get him to be in him already. This only causes for John's dick to slide about uselessly where it rests against Fred's stomach. John grabs a hold of him, behavior like this is why an alpha must be in control during a heat. He growls, not a threat but a warning, nipping with his teeth at the muscle Freddie's body is starting to develop. </p><p>While Freddie was content being tiny and lush, this decade he's decided he wants to be more toned than lithe. Of course, it wasn't John's place to comment but he couldn't say he didn't like it, Freddie looked amazing like this too and taken to wearing revealing clothing rather than skin tight, again not something the bassist minded. John could spend every night next to Freddie in nothing more than tiny shorts as they rocked their hearts out. The only pause it gave Deaky was the idea that Freddie might be doing this for someone- that there could be someone else he wanted and thus it was for the wrong reasons that Freddie was changing himself.   </p><p>But what did that matter now that the gorgeous, beautiful, man Freddie had made himself into this person that was beneath him and wanton? Too wanting almost, John couldn't get Freddie pinned down, the singer constantly worming his hands free to try and get the alpha in him. Finally John felt he had no choice, and with no warning except a wicked glint in his eye and a sharp nip, Deaky flipped Freddie over and pushed up his feet, forcing his legs up under him.</p><p>Freddie as a good omega instantly knows to present in this position exposing his taint and hole to Deaky. Deaky could almost blush despite being so near to full blown rut. They've never kissed before today and now- but to see Freddie so completely does not fill Deaky with anxiety but rather delight. Every inch is
a gift and now that Deaky's ripped off the wrapping paper he intends to enjoy himself. </p><p>The hole is puffy and swollen with clear moisture beading around the edge. When John probes it with a finger it is accepted easily, and yet the grasp is tight. He pushes another into the heat, and then a third. Freddie's heat has only just begun and as much as Deaky might like to get to it, it's clear this is needed. He opens quickly by Deaky's hand, a great sign, that Freddie is eager and wanting to accept him, but that doesn't mean this is a skippable step. John doesn't want anything less than for Freddie to be ready; heart, body, and soul. When he finally takes Freddie, he wants it to be nothing less than the greatest experience he's ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once John had four fingers in he could see perfectly from this angle how Freddie's hole stretched to clench over his knuckles. Wet, stretched, and ready. John can't wait anymore, he just can't. The omega- Freddie simply smells so ready and the noise he was making- fuck!</p><p>Deaky had thought their local vocalist was amazing on stage but these ah-yos are just for him, and he is the one to cause them. Freddie's prostate is easy to find with how swollen it is from his heat but Deaky makes sure not to press on it directly because he knows soon the omega might grow overly sensitive.   </p><p>Deaky bites his lip, he's never been with an omega in heat before so he's not sure how best to proceed. He- He's knows what he's heard, what he's seen in porn but he- he can't do that, not to Freddie, not this omega. He wants to claim Freddie, to spend the rest of their lives together.</p><p>Slowly he twists his fingers, Freddie mewls but the sensation is less than the thrusting or scissoring. "Can you hear me omega? Can you understand my words?"</p><p>"Al-alpha?" Freddie turns his neck to look at Deaky, trying to focus, furrowing his brows but mostly he just rocks back on the fingers. His eyes are clouded with lust as he tries to focus on John's face let alone his words.</p><p>John tries to straighten his back even as he is half crouched over Freddie, injecting his voice with as much alpha authority as he can, it doesn't particularly come naturally to him as he's never had a mate and doesn't believe in <strike>bullying</strike> bossing people just because of their secondary gender. "Omega on your back for me."</p><p>Freddie keeps looking at him and hesitantly lifts an arm from the mattress but he can't seem to follow through, just looking at 'his' alpha in incomprehension. John just- he looks down at his fingers, he'd only take them out long enough to flip him back over and slide his cock in, but... he really doesn't want to, and judging by how Freddie is clenching down on them, he really doesn't want to either. </p><p>Deaky steels himself. "Turn over," he commands as his free hand pushes at Freddie's shoulder. Freddie looks- heartbroken honestly, but he follows his alpha's command. Fuck if Deaky wasn't in rut he would have never used his voice and yet he wants his omega so bad he can't even regret it right now.</p><p>Freddie is now exactly how Deaky wants him, on his back with his gorgeous face in clear view. A face that is screwed up in such distress. "Please, please alpha, I'll be good, good omega," Freddie  chants as he desperately grabs hold of Deaky and drags him down. </p><p>"What the-" From this close up Freddie should smell even more amazing. Delightful omega in heat joined with sex and that odor that is just very Freddie, but instead Deaky smells distress. Even through the lust of his rut it makes his throbbing erection wilt. "Fred! Freddie? What's the matter?"</p><p>"Good, good for alpha," Freddie repeats as he both tries to flip back over and cling more tightly to Deaky.</p><p>"Yes, yes good omega," John reassures with pressure to Freddie's scent glands, pinching it between his fingers. Freddie settles but only a little. John still doesn't understand but clearly Freddie still wants 'his' alpha. John knows how best to help him settle down, in a single movement he lines himself up, takes his fingers out and thrusts in. "Ah fuck!" God Freddie feels even nicer, even hotter, even tighter, around his dick than he did around his fingers. Deaky's never felt anything this nice before, fuck is this what an omega in heat feels like, ah God, he's not gonna last long. </p><p>Freddie is now thankfully perfectly pleased and does nothing but hang on as Deaky gives it to him in long hard thrusts, creating a cacophony of noise, moaning- screaming to the rafters. John is fully in rut now and can do nothing but continue moving into the delicious pressure as he breathes in Freddie's smell. And God not just the sounds or the smells but get his fill of seeing Freddie like this, his gorgeous face painted with pleasure. Mounting is good and all, but not for a first time, not for Deaky, he wants to enjoy each and every aspect of this that was so new to him. There is no thought of stopping, only continuing preferably forever with this omega, with his omega.</p><p>However he is quickly approaching his limit. He can feel his knot finally starting to swell as it becomes harder to thrust, Freddie's rim greedily trying to keep him locked inside. His mouth salivates as he stares at the large swollen bonding gland at the base of Freddie's neck. Deaky grabs hold of Freddie's legs wrapped around his waist, and uses them to pull the omega more forcefully onto his cock. Freddie screams his pleasure as his arms tighten their hold on John. His knot grows too big to continue thrusting and so he grinds it in, circling his hips. Shit, he's so close.</p><p>"Fuck, fuck!" John is far too overwhelmed to keep going. Hopefully with Freddie in his heat, he won't mind the lack of staying power. "Mine, my omega mine," John tries to enunciate clearly, as his orgasm finally overcomes him. His vision blanks as he feels Freddie's inner walls clenching around his popped knot. </p><p>When he comes to he is laying on top of Freddie. God the odor wafting up from his skin is making it hard to focus. Without conscious thought he begins mouthing at Freddie's neck-</p><p>Fuck! He wrenches himself backwards. His rut isn't going to be over until his knot goes down but he already feels like a person again. Was there... had someone been knocking at their door trying to talk to them, despite them both being in their cycles? Must have been Brian, that beta, constantly thought he knew or understood what other dynamics were like, that know it all. Not that John is much better, until earlier today he thought an alpha could resist an omega in heat. Maybe they can, maybe it is just John that is weak. He doesn't like to consider that, or at the very least if he is weak, it is only for Freddie. </p><p>Speaking of Freddie: he looks down to see Freddie, gorgeous and disheveled from their vigorous sex. He looks sleepy and content, his scent slowly returning to normal. "I'm sorry-" Freddie hands tightened where they are holding him.</p><p>"For what? The best sex I've ever had? Yes, you've been a bad, naughty boy, I don't know how you'll ever make it up to me, although maybe I can think of something," Freddie replies flirtatiously as his hands trailed up Deaky's back to play with the hairs at his nape. "Now, are you going to bite me?" Freddie asks, baring his neck to the side, the gland still enlarged. </p><p>John can feel his mouth salivate so hard it feels like his teeth are aching. "If that's what you want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy even despite it's flaws. All concrit welcome.<br/>-Carol -.^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>